myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hargrid
Hargrid '''is a fellow student of Ebony. Not much is known about him, as he does not make many appearances. Hargrid is supposedly based on '''Rubeus Hagrid of the original Harry Potter series, but this is not evident at all. Instead of being the gamekeeper, Hargrid is just a little Hogwarts student. He also confessed he is a Satanist. Along with Dumblydore, he is a poser. Despite being mentioned as a hogwarts student, he's called a "pedo 2" by Tara in an author's note ("AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu!")''. Appearance and Personality Curiously enough, Hargrid's appearance is never described beyond him being called a "''little Hogwarts student". It is unclear as to which Hogwarts School clique Hargrid belongs to. Although he is listed as a member of Ebony's band and a self-proclaimed Satanist, and therefore presumably goff, Ebony later derides him as a "poser prep" and claims he has been mean to her for being goffik in the past. Hargrid is very obsessed with Ebony, to the point he converted to Satanism just because he loves her. But this love is nonreciprocal, since Ebony treats him with complete disgust. This doesn't stop him from trying to get the girl, because he later tries to poison Ebony with Amnesia portion. Role in the story Before Hargrid became enamored of Ebony, he had bullied her for being goffik. The reason for his sudden change of feelings is unknown. He first appears in Chapter 10, where he is stated to be the drummer of Ebony's band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. During Snap and Loopin's plan to film Ebony, he runs outside on his broom and attempts to reveal something, only to be called a little Hogwarts student by an unknown person. He angrily tells everyone that he might be a Hogwarts student, but that he is also a Satanist. Then he started singing a gothic version of a 50 Cent song. Snap and Loopin seem to be very shocked at this revelation and ask him why he did this, after which Hargrid confesses he did this out of love for Ebony. He later somehow gets hospitalized together with Ebony, Snap and Loopin. Ebony becomes hostile to him despite being a member of her band and helping to save her, calling him a 'poser prep'. Hargrid gives Ebony a bouquet of flowers that enrages her since they are pink. However, Hargrid casts a spell using MCR lyrics and butchered Latin to turn the pink roses into balls of black fire, which are supposed to reveal what happened to Draco. After Albert Dumblydore tells Ebony to "find urslf 1st" before being able to see what is in the flames, Hargrid starts shouting at Dumblydore. He calls him a mean old man and a liar, before storming back to his bed. He later appears when Ebony is shopping for clothes at Tom Rid's store to wear at an MCR concert. He flies into the shop on a black broomstick and insists Ebony needs to come back to the castle now. His reasons for doing this are never revealed and he flies away angrily after he gets badmouthed by Ebony. During the takeover of Hogwarts by the Mystery of Magic, Hargrid sneaks around potions class in hopes of poisoning Ebony with Amnesia potion (a love potion). Draco and Vampire beat him up sexily for this and he is chained to the floor. Hargrid was sent to Abkhazian; the last time he is mentioned in the story is when Britney breaks him free from prison. Difference from the original Like mentioned above, Hargrid turned into a Hogwarts student. This is really strange, since the original Hagrid is 69 years old during the events of the last book. Hargrid also runs outside on brooms, ignoring the fact the original states he is too heavy for a broom (probably why he must run in on it, not fly) However, Tara refers to him as a "pedo" in her chapter notes, indicating that Hargrid may be both a Hogwarts student and an adult. Other things that are different about this alternate version is that Hargrid never mentions he likes dangerous creatures, that he is able to sneak around, despite his large size and that he is obsessed with a 17 year old girl. He also shouts at Dumbledore, calling him a liar and a mean old man, while the original Hagrid is fiercely loyal to Dumbledore, to the point of becoming furious when someone insults the headmaster. Quotes * “I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Hargirid paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!” * “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio''(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!” * “I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” * ''"U r a liar, prof dumbleedoree!" * “OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”  Trivia *In one author's note, Tara says it is not Hargrid who loves Ebony, but Sedric (probably Cedric Diggory), despite the fact Cedric never played a part in My Immortal (shocking, as she mentioned on her account her love for twilight, and the actor of Cedric is also the actor of Edward from Twilight), although Cedric is mentioned later as the one killed by Snaketail. ("AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid isn’t really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!") *This author's note suggests that Tara might have confused Hagrid and Cedric, and so when she mentions Hargrid, she means Cedric. How she managed to do this is completely baffling to say the least. ** It is never revealed how much of Hagrid/Hargrid is supposed to Sedric or Hagrid himself. It is best not to think about it too much. * Hargrid is mentioned as part of the line-up for Ebony's band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. However, in later chapters he becomes a poser and Ebony becomes hostile towards him, despite him helping to save her from Snap and Loopin. * Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures in canon. In My Immortal, the 'Hair of Magical Magic Creatures' class (perhaps Tara was confused and misheard/read care as hair) is mentioned twice. The first is when Ebony and Vampire are there, and the latter sucks blood from a Hufflepuff. They then start screwing each other in front of everybody, only to be called 'horny simpletons' by McGoggle - who never was involved with this subject, as she is the Transfiguration teacher. The second time is in the 1980's, when Hedwig leaves Satan and Ebony to attend this class only to be taken to the Great Hall instead. Gallery Hargrid2.png|Hargrid announcing his status as both a Hogwarts student and a Satanist, As depicted in the My Immortal Comic. Category:Characters Category:Hidden categories Category:Hidden Preps Category:Hogwarts Students